


Coming of Age

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Supernatural, Alternate Universe, Beginnings of relationship, Coming of Age ceremonies, F/F, Family Drama, Witch/Coven traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Speedzone, despite living in a judgemental home, is now of age to join the coven and gain her familiar.No one had any idea she would summon something a little different than the Devil himself.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Speedzone (OC)/Augment (OC)
Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/950538
Kudos: 3





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Only Bombrush belongs to my dear friend, TheBigLoserQueen.  
> All other names OCs belong to me while all else are background filler.

* * *

It was time.

Speedzone paced her room, her nerves shaken from the coming ceremony. All she wanted was a normal birthday; a normal day with her friends, living it up and partying. Some yummy cake her grandmother made and opening presents and all the bells that come with a birthday. But now, after her friends were chased from her family home, she had to wear a gaudy and hideous dress and robes before having to trounce around the family crypt.

“Fuck my life,” she mused, sitting on her bed and sneering at her chosen outfit. A sudden knock on the door pulled her attention away, watching the door open as her grandmother entered.

“Oh dear, they’re making you wear that,” Ember mused, seeing her favourite grandchild’s face sour as she stared at the hideous clothing. “Really, I’m the old-fashioned one in this family and even I wouldn’t be caught dead in that.” Speedzone smiled, watching her grandmother discard the robes.

“Daddy said it was ‘tradition’,” Speedzone mocked with air quotes. “Highway didn’t have to wear these! Heck Motorway just wore civie clothes!” falling back onto her bed, Speedzone huffed as her grandmother moved about. “It’s… because I told them, isn’t it?”

It wasn’t a question, but it was something that had her grandmother pausing. She had come out. She had told her parents her deepest secret and they had tried everything to either change her or punish her.

“This is all because I told them I was into girls and because I didn’t go out with dad’s colleague’s son,” she sighed. “Maybe… I shouldn’t have…”

“Uhuh~ No, not another word,” Ember was suddenly at her side, pulling her upright. “No granddaughter of mine will be anything else than what she wants to be. We are witches, no one can tell us what to do.”

“But Nanna,”

“No,” she took her hands, holding her close. “Speedzone, you are a beautiful, considerate, stubborn young woman. You were before coming out and you still are now. If your parents can’t pull their heads out of their backsides to see that, then that is their loss. As of today, you are a woman. A witch. And you can do whatever you wish,” Ember smiled, kissing Speedzone’s forehead.

Tears pricked her eyes as she embraced her grandmother. She couldn’t bring words to how much she loved this woman nor appreciated everything she did for her. They held the moment as long as they could before her mother called from the stairs.

“Hey, how about we give them something to stew over?” Ember smirked, shifting away from a confused Speedzone as she quickly moved out of the room. Confused, Speedzone picked at her robes before turning back to Ember returning with a large box.

“Nanna?”

“If your father wants to ‘keep tradition’, then he can’t say two spits about you wearing this,” opening the box, Speedzone gasped seeing a beautiful gown delicately folded within. Ember pulled out the gown, revealing the gradient colours of soft teal to midnight blue, speckles of purple and violet painting a look of a twilight. “This way the gown I wore to my coming of age. My grandmother gave it to me, and I want you to wear it,” Speedzone was shocked, looking back only to find a reassuring and earnest smile. “Think of it as my little tradition.”

Excited, Speedzone threw off her robe and changed. Ember smiled, giving her grandchild privacy until a small gasp caused her to turn. Both watched as the colours of the dress changed; Speedzone was dumbstruck to see the colour of the dress lightened; teal and green dominated the soft fabric, shifting from velvet to silk. White lined the collar as golden vines spiraled into elegant patterns.

“How?”

“Enchanted, my dear,” Ember smiled, taking her hands and inspecting the dress. “I never said we both wore the same thing,” with a bright smile, she pulled Speedzone into a warm embrace. “It suits you so well; the perfect attire for your coming of age.”

“Thank you so much Nanna!” Speedzone took in her own dress; loving it had shortened to just above her knees, making it seem like a flowing Maxi dress instead of a long cumbersome gown. Ember hurried her off, stringing a quick veil over her head and following down the stairs.

Leaving the estate, following the winding path to the family crypts, Ember took their last moments at the entrance to look over Speedzone one last time. She could find no flaw or wrinkle on her grandchild but, there was one final touch she could give. Weaving magic in her hands, tucking and pulling the ethereal strands until a small flower crown lay in her hands. Placed upon her head, affixed to the veil to hold it in place, Ember gave her final approval.

“Wish my luck,” Speedzone smiled.

“My dear, you need none. You’ll be amazing,” kissing her forehead one last time. Taking her hand, they approached the crypts. 

Despite the grimness and otherwise somber area of the estate, the grounds themselves were alive with flowers and plants of all sorts, making a place of rest and death a place of peace and serenity. Stepping through the groves, passing headstones and epitaphs, to where her parents and brothers were waiting. The moment they saw her, all her parents could do was glare. Her brothers, however, seemed unconcerned and uncaring, their familiars sitting on their shoulders; a snake lazily wrapping around Motorway’s neck and Highway with an owl perched on his shoulders. Her parents, given the nature of this ceremony, couldn’t speak or interfere, only begin.

“You look great, sis,” Motorway smirked, hiding his compliment from their parents as she passed.

“Sorry about the rags, we thought we hid it better,” Highway added, offering her an apologetic nod. She didn’t blame them. Her parents were always the sort to control their kids, her brothers suffering from the same treatment. 

Her sisters, on the other hand, being the youngest, were very spoilt and vindictive. Fender and Chariot leered at her, huffing and glaring at her dress. Whispering under their breath as Speedzone passed, she could hear them tearing into her dress; commenting how they were supposed to look better than her and how their parents had said she would be wearing those old awful robes. She ignored their snipping, especially as Ember glared at them both. Her eyes silenced their whispers.

Brought before an altar, Speedzone froze as figures appeared from the forest. The remainder of the coven joining in. She could only make out a few within the crowd, all of which with their familiars too. Ranging from domestic animals like cats, ravens and dogs, to wild animals with a few deer, wolves, owls and horses, to even monstrosities like imps and tiny devils. A few had living plants or creatures you would only see in fairytales hiding behind legs or hovering close by. Some were even small lights flitting about.

From the crowd, a new figure approached. She was wizen and old, back hunched and staff in hand. Crone or hag would’ve made perfect descriptions for the woman but Speedzone held her tongue. This was the Grand High Witch. The leader of their coven. She didn’t speak, her voice too low to be heard as her familiar, a large tiger, roamed around her. Her skeletal hand raised, held to Speedzone, ready to begin.

Taking a breath, ignoring her father, she took the crone’s hand and allowed her to lead her on. Her family came close behind, forming a line behind her as she stood before the altar. The crone tapped her staff on the altar, indicating the spellbook and the circle around her. The circle her family had set up as part of the ritual. However, she could see several symbols misplaced. She wasn’t surprised. No doubt her parents had done that on purpose but she couldn’t say anything in the moment, the ritual couldn’t be stopped now. She turned to her Nanna, who only nodded, reassuring her.

Hands placed on the altar, she took a small blade and pricked her finger. The book before, the tome recording all within their coven, flipped to a blank page. Within her mind, she ignored the circle beneath her and imagined the circle within her mind; the correct symbols in their places and focusing on the spell she wanted to cast.

“ _ Spirits of the forest, the powers that be. I call forth and seek out thee. Come one and all to me, as equals we’ll be. Familiar to familiar, as trees to the earth, to share our knowledge, our spirit and our mind. _ ”

As she chanted, she carefully wrote her name into the book. Applying pressure to force out more blood, her hand froze as the winds around her picked up. Others surrounding the crypts tried to hold their ground, many familiar standing to protect their masters but froze in place as a forest seemed to calm.

From the book, her blood rose off the page, moving on its own as it swirled like water. From her surprise, Speedzone stared dumbfounded as the spell shifted, her blood swirling and reshaping itself.

Her sisters’ scream pulled her away from the swirling blood to watch the swaying forest pause and vines began bursting from the ground. A path formed from a large tree from the border, vines and roots entwining and form a doorway. Not a typical doorway but one that unites two planes of existence.

From the door came a soft light, revealing a large shape stepping through. The light of the door and the light summoned by all present revealed a tall woman. Speedzone’s cheeks flushed red at the sight of this amazon, draped in a split tunic showing off her strong build legs, clung tight around her strong waist, leather bracers hugged her arms and wrists, and broad shoulders with a furry or feathery mantle and headpiece draped over her shoulders and a cape of leaves, foliage, feathers and flowers trailed behind her.

Despite the awe of this new being approaching, the imposing mask hid her face with large antlers growing off her head, her hair braided and tangled with more leaves and flowers. Speedzone could feel her eyes trail down, freezing as her the being’s thighs down were furry, thick haunches and cloven hoofs. Not like a goat, as one might imagine the devils, but more like a deer or a moose. 

The being then paused, looking over the congregation before eyeing the one that summoned them. A soft smile curled dark lips before it unclasped her cape. What Speedzone thought was a cape suddenly unfurled into two large wings. In a single wingbeat, the being shot into the air before landing with grace on the altar. 

Surprised and a little frightened, Speedzone stumbled back while this being crouched down. The mask was made of gold but didn’t appear to look like an animal, nor where the antlers connected to it. The being pulled the mask and mantle off their head, revealing the antlers were a part of her head. “Greetings, Little witch,” the being cooed; catching Speedzone off again. Her blush brightened as the being stepped down and sat on the altar. 

“I must say, I was a little unsure about the invitation, but you are not what I pictured.”

“W-what?” Speedzone asked, still confused as her Grandmother helped her up.

“Well you did extend the invitation, and I answered. Was that not your intent?” the being asked, seemingly amused with her confusion.

“Just what the hell is going on?!” her father, Resin, snapped. He looked to the Crone and to the being then glared at Speedzone. “Who the hell helped her?! Speak up!”

“No one did, human,” the being scoffed, leaning closer to Speedzone. “Only she called out; with certainly a talent not many have,” to that, the being played with Speedzone’s still shifting blood, snatching it out of the air as it hardened into a nugget. “So if you’re done squawking like an injured boar, I’d like to accept the contract.”

“What! No! This is unprecedented!” Resin snapped, looking around to the rest of the coven, looking for aid. “There is no way this is a proper contract! And-And how can we be sure this creature is…”

“Resin!” Overflow, her mother, cried. His only warning as the being stood at full height, dwarfing him with a spear in hand and the very forest around them looming in. Several familiars began to cry and yip, growling and snapping as if at the call of the being. Many of the imps and monsters seemed to pull back, unsure or fearful of the events unfolding before them.

“Hold your tongue, mortal,” her eyes were ablaze, her dark eyes swirling like a nebular. “You speak to a Daughter of the Wild Hunt, Second child of Gwyn ap Nudd. You mock this gathering with simpering falsehoods, twere it not for this woman I would strike you down as all wailing animals should.” To the threat, Resin’s familiar - a large dog - stood before its master in defence, but the sharp glare had the dog heel and whimper. “Pathetic.”

The Crone suddenly began waving her hands, hushed whispers and hurried sounds rattled from her teeth. Her owl, in-turn, began to hoot incessantly with its master. Slowly, the forest seemed to calm, the reacting familiars calmed and grew still while the being pulled back and spear at ease. She motioned to Resin, her staff smacking his hand before she bowed low.

“Truely?” the being looked between Resin and Speedzone, seemingly confused. “He is your father?”

“Um...uh, yeah?” Speedzone broke from her thoughts, confused and a little unnerved by the horrifying display. “I mean yes, yes he’s… my dad.” Admitting the truth left a sour taste in her mouth, the previous exchange and his behaviour before now rearing up in her thoughts. The being quirked a brow, seemingly unconvinced.

“Well now, this is an interesting night.”

The new voice had many of the coven scattering, others dropping into low bows - her family included - as another large figure approached. Bombrush knew someone in this coven was going through their coming of age, ready to take the call of another poor soul, but was surprised another had already answered.

“Greetings to you, Lord of  _ Tech Duinn _ ,” the being bowed, showing respect.

“And you too Augment, I didn’t think your father was the kind to allow one of his own to venture out,” Bombrush raised a brow, looking between her and Speedzone.

“Father may not approve, but he understands even the chick must leave the nest to hunt,” Augment nodded, revealing the nugget. “But if he heard the call of her spell, he might think otherwise.”

“As I can see,” Bombrush nodded, turning to Speedzone. She tried to hold her ground as the literal Devil was appraising her, jumping when a smirk pulled across his cheeks and he winked. “Too bad, a witch that can summon an Archfey of your standing would’ve made an interesting addition,” Bombrush mused, looking around the congregation and spotting all those he holds a contract with. Also noting how most were shaken from the experience. “Oh calm down, this supposed to be a joyous occasion isn’t it?!” he called out, calming most of those still fearful.

“B-but M-My Lord,” Resin stuttered, shamefully approaching the Devil. “S-Surely there has been a mistake?”

“Because your daughter has more talent in her pinkie than you have in your whole being?” Bombrush asked, annoyed by the man. Even though he knew he answered his call at his coming of age, along with his wife and two sons, only his sons were tolerable.

“But… it’s tradition…”

“Really Resin,” Bombrush sighed, urging the man to stand. “You already tampered with the ritual, and don’t try to hide it.  _ I _ gave you that power, remember?” the coven began to chatter, Resin’s anger for his daughter rising. “Just because she overrode it and  _ used _ her natural gifts, it’s any wonder an archfey answered.”

“And from what I can see, I’m glad I did,” the archfey nodded, growing her dislike for the man, turning back to Speedzone. “Now, shall we?”

“W-what?”

“Come on,” she held up the nugget, as if offering it back to Speedzone. “I answer your call, I accept your request. Hand in hand, equals we are.” Speedzone looked between her and the nugget, still out of sorts with everything that had just happened. She actually summoned an archfey to be her familiar? A female archfey? Not only that but the freaking Daughter of the King of the Wild Hunt?! Her brain struggled to comprehend just what insanity was happening.

A soft hand took her shoulder, turning her attention to Ember. Her grandmother’s soft smile broke through the haze, she nodded her head, pushing her towards Augment. She still needed to finish this.

“I-In blood, the pact is made. We speak the words, we forge the pact,” Slowly, Speedzone places on hand in Augment’s, cupping the nugget between them. She follows Augment, placing her other hand on top of Augments as her other cups Speedzone’s. The blood nugget warms in their hands before becoming liquid again, seeping between their fingers and palms. The lines of red wrap around like ribbons, becoming tighter as they speak.

“Repeat after me: Tie tight the bramble vines,”

“T-Tie tight the bramble vines,” Speedzone gasped, the red of her blood began to fade and become a soft green, Augment returning her attention as they spoke the words.

“Tie tight the roots to our veins. Holly, so we may never part. Ivy, so we may never break. Tie seven times for the pact held true.”

“So mote it be,” the spell held tight, snapping to Speedzone’s skin as the warmth died down. Opening her eyes, she was surprised Augment had changed. Her antlers were gone and her height shortened, now only standing a couple inches off her. Her legs were normal humans too instead of haunched. Speedzone had thought she would become more an animal than a human, looking up to see her eyes still sparkled like before, but looked like a human. Now, being a little closer, she could see Augment’s cheeks speckled with freckles, her hair a mass of curls still littered with leaves and flowers.

A soft clapping caught them both, Speedzone following Augment’s gave to another figure among the trees, lasting only a moment before she too disappeared from sight.

“Seems even glorious Titania accepts our pact,” Augment smiled, turning to Speedzone. Titania? Queen of the Feyfolk Titania?

“Woah...this… is not what I was expecting,” Speedzone muttered.

“It’ll certainly be a tale to share,” Augment smiled, raising a hand to her cheek but paused, placing it instead on Speedzone’s shoulders. “Despite what I am, still know that I am your familiar now. I’ll serve you however I can and protect you as I should...and,” she paused, Speedzone noting the slightest shade across her speckled cheeks, “I look forward to getting to know you better, your home and world too.”

For a moment, Speedzone felt her heart lurch. The genuine tone from the Augment brought out her own smile, the idea of getting to know such an ancient being, getting to know this woman, was something she hadn’t realised she wanted.

“Y-yeah, me too.”

“My my,” the voice turned them both, looking back to Bombrush. A soft smirk on his face as he observed the pair. “Getting cozy already. You certainly are a match made.” Both girls were taken aback by the comment, looking a little embarrassed before Ember stepped forward.

“Oh leave them be,” she shooed Bombrush, playfully smacking his arm as she moved.

“Oh come now Ember, just a little teasing,” he joked, brushing the elder off with an endearing wink. 

“Care to stay for the festivities?” she asked as the rest of the coven concluded the ceremony and began to move toward the manor for the post celebrations.

“Afraid not, duty calls. But thank you all the same,” Bombrush nodded, turning away for a moment before shifting back to Ember, “But I might be persuaded to return later if you might save some of those delectable sweet cakes of yours.” Ember smiled, nodding her head as the Dark Lord took his leave, Resin fighting back the indignant stares others were shooting him and the Crone scolding him.

“Nanna,” Ember turned back to Speedzone, catching her warm hug. “Thank you.”

“I did nothing, my dear,” pulling back, she cupped her cheek and pressed her forehead to hers. “You did all of this. Saw through your father’s ruse and rose to your potential. I am so proud of you.”

“If I may, Lady Ember,” both turned to Augment, “I can see nor sense any connection to Lord Bombrush. How are you… as to say, on good terms with him.”

“Well, I was young…”

“Nanna!” Speedzone gapped, only to be shushed by Ember.

“Oh calm yourself dear, my coming of age was similar to yours. Only my Lady Hecate answered my call before Lord Bombrush,” as if on cue, a lizard crawled out from her shawl, a soft squeak with a puff of smoke leaving it’s tiny mawl. “How else would I have received Cinder here.”

“A dragon?” Augment gapped, looking closer at the smaller lizard; astonished by the tiny creature.

“Indeed, but Lord Bombrush’s influence is strong given he is one of the few ancient powers still invested in our meager existence. Thank Hecate she came when she did, I truly didn’t wish to merely be part of the flock, so to speak.” The trio shared a soft chuckle, Cinder chirping from Augment’s small scratches. “Now come along, as much as I would love to watch my son’s punishment, this is your night Speedzone, let’s celebrate it.”

Augment nodded in agreement, taking her partner’s hand. Speedzone, though blushing again, smiled wide and pulled Augment behind her to the manor.


End file.
